


Paging Dr. Novak

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: Who Says Marriage is Bad for Your Sex Life? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Squint and you may see plot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Dean seeks out attention from his husband while at work.





	Paging Dr. Novak

**Author's Note:**

> I've created another series, because apparently, that's what I do. 
> 
> This one can be read as a stand alone but "this" Dean and Castiel are the same from the fic "What Seven Year Itch?". As far as I'm concerned, there isn't nearly enough married Dean and Cas.
> 
> Enjoy ;-)

“Why Mr. Novak, what a pleasant surprise! Wait, you didn’t burn yourself again, did you?” The warm smile fades from the young nurse’s face, Dean thinks her name is Jessica but he isn’t sure, he knows she’s new to the Urgent Care floor.

“Nope, not today, just here to say hi to my favorite doctor,” Dean says as he leans his weight onto the triage nurse’s desk, “do you know if he’s free?”

“Let me finish up with this chart and I’ll call back and check for you.”

“I’m in no rush, take your time, I’ll just wait over here." The truth is, Dean’s here for an urgent matter but it’s nothing that takes precedence over an _actual_ patient.

Just before sitting down on one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room he remembers that’s probably not the best idea and chooses to stand in front of the wall of windows instead.

He watches the traffic pass by the window thinking that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Dean makes it his life’s goal to push boundries but sometimes he pushes them a little too far. He knows this kind of thing happens on _Dr_. _Sexy_ all the time but this isn’t some televisinon show, this's his husband’s place of work. A place where’s he's highly respected and-

“Dean?”

A shiver runs from the tops of Dean’s shoulders all the way to his toes. The sound of his name on that deep, commanding voice will never, ever grow old or fail to make Dean want to kiss the lips from which it passed.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean turns from the window and walks towards Castiel, a wave of shyness washing over him. “Before you ask, I’m fine.”

Cas lets out a breath, clearly worried, “In that case, this is a nice surprise,” his eyes look Dean up and down before a small, almost predatory, smile spreads across his face. “Is there something I can do for you?”

 _God_ , _yes_ , Dean thinks as he stops inches from Castiel. Close enough to see every individual hair of his 5 o’clock shadow, close enough to see every crease of his slightly chapped lips, and close enough to know how delicious he smells even though he’s been working for nearly eighteen hours. “Uh actually, yeah.” Dean feels his lip curl up and the tips of his ears grow warm, “is there somewhere we can talk, maybe in private?”

“Of course,” he pats his lab coat and pulls out his phone before turning to the front desk, “Jess,” (Aha! Dean thinks, I was right!), I’m going to take my lunch, dinner, whatever. Dr. Munroe is here but page me if I'm needed.”

“No problem, thanks Dr. Novak.”

Castiel lays a hand over Dean’s bicep and leads him to an elevator. Once inside, he selects the fourth floor then turns to Dean, eyes hooded and head cocked, “Are you sure everything’s okay?”

Dean takes Cas’s hand and kisses his cheek briefly, knowing the doors will open soon, “Everything is great, I just missed you.” As they step out into the empty hallway he adds, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come off sounding so cryptic.”

Castiel smiles at Dean, all traces of worry fading from between his eyebrows, “You have uncanny timing, I was just thinking about and wishing I could talk to you. Next thing I know,” he stops in front of a closed door, knocks then pushes in, “Jess is calling me telling me I have a visitor.”

Castiel flicks on the lightswitch to reveal a small room with one window, a loveseat and two cushioned arm chairs. “This’s a consultation room, it’s hardly ever used. I like to come up here to decompress sometimes. We should be left alo-”

Castiel's words are cut off as he turns from locking the door just in time to catch Dean as he rushes against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his mouth firmly onto Castiel’s. “Oh fuck, Dean,” he growls as he turns them around and presses Dean against the back of the door. His hands find their way under Dean’s shirt and up his back, his fingernails scratching as his hips press forward.

“Cas, Baby, I know you’re in the middle of a shift, “Dean pants as he pushes his lab coat off his shoulders and rucks up his scrub top, “but I’m fucking burning up, I didn’t think I could, fuck, wait another twelve hours.” His mouth latches over Castiel’s defined pectoral muscle, biting and sucking until he leaves a bright red mark.

Castiel removes his scrub top then pushes at the collar of Dean’s leather jacket, he gets the message and shrugs out of it, his mouth never breaking contact with Castiel’s skin as he licks and kisses over his collarbone.

Castiel slides a hand under Dean’s jaw and presses up, guiding him up until their mouths crash together again. Their tongues slide over teeth, lick over the ridged roof and tangle together as they both groan. “Dean,” Castiel grunts, lips still linked, “I don’t know how much time we’ll have.”

Dean continues kissing his husband while he pops the button on his jeans and pushes down the zipper, he guides Castiel’s hands to his lower back, Castiel needs no further instructions and slides his hands down over the round globe of Dean’s ass.

“Mother fuck, I’ve missed the feel of your skin,” Castiel tells him.

Dean pushes on Castiel’s chest, making him fall a few steps backward, pulling his hands free of Dean’s pants as he goes, “Then it’s a damn good thing you married a man who knows how to come prepared.” He steps around Castiel, pushes his pants and boxers down to his ankles and leans over the closest arm chair.

Castiel practically trips over his own feet as he closes the gap between them, hands outstretched, mouth going dry over the sight of his husband's ass. His hands skim over hot skin, the fingers of his right hand sliding between his crack.

Dean lets out a cry just as loud as Castiel’s moan as he nudges the end of the plug. “Oh Dean, have I told you how much I love you?”

“Maybe you should show me,” Dean tells him on a groan as he rocks backwards and his head drops to his bent arms over the back of the chair. “Cas, I need you so bad, now, please.”

Dean lets out a startled cry as Castiel’s arm comes across his chest and pulls him until they bump chest to back. Dean’s arm comes up to grab at Castiel’s head as he kisses him.

He breaks the kiss and reaches into the front pocket of his shirt. He hands Castiel a small pouch of lubricant and pinches the condom between his front teeth as he pulls his shirt off.

“What's with the rubber, Dean?”

“Don’t want to make a mess.”

“You really are prepared.” As Dean covers himself, Castiel pushes his pants to his ankles and slicks up his cock. He gently removes the plug nestled in Dean’s hole and immediately slides in two slick digits.

“Ugh, Cas come on man, _two_ _days_.” Dean’s voice is rough and completly debauched as he doesn’t even try to avoid begging, “It’s been two days, I need more than _fingers_.”

Castiel removes his fingers and bends to bite at Dean’s cheek, “Dean, the things I want to do to you when I’m home.”

“Cas!” Dean bucks his hips backward just as Castiel is lining up, practically impaling himself.

Castiel grips Dean’s hip to steady him then pushes forward.

Dean’s eye lids slam shut and his knees practically buckle as their thighs bump. He pants around a groan against his arm, willing away his orgasm.

Castiel drapes himself over Deans back and kisses him between his shoulder blades and up his neck, inhaling the lingering scent of leather.

“Ready, Dean?”

He gulps in a lungful of air and nods his head, “Not promising how long I’ll last but I’m ready.”

Castiel lays one more kiss just behind Dean’s ear, slides his hands deep into the crease where waist meets hip, he slides out slow then slams back in while pulling with his hands.

Dean’s head snaps up and he bites off a loud cry, remembering, vaguely, where they are. His hand comes back to wrap around Castiel’s thigh as his head drops back to his arm. Castiel releases a hip to cover Dean’s hand as he pistons in and out.

“You’re so tight for me today, Dean. That feel good?”

“Caaas, s-so good, nggh, always so good.”

“Are you ready to come for me, Dean?”

Dean lets out a low keening noise in place of an anwer.

“Think you can do it on my cock alone?”

Dean punches out two rapid, “Huh,” sounds as he pushes back against Castiel.

Castiel slows just enough to grab each of Dean’s wrists, he brings them together at the small of his back and holds them both with one hand. He takes his other hand and lays it flat between his shoulder blades and presses him down. He picks up his speed again, lifts Dean’s bound wrists and angles his hips just enough to strike against his prostate.

The multiple points of pressure has Dean’s entire body locking up as his cock pulses and fills the condom.

Castiel’s eyes dance over the sight of Dean’s arms stretched behind him, the muscles and tendons tensing with each wave of his orgasm. It’s enough to make Castiel let go and reach his own release. Dean’s entrance constricts around his shaft as he pushes in as deep as he’s able, chanting Dean’s name.

“Holy hell, Dean,” Castiel moans as he releases Dean’s wrists and moves the hand near his neck down and around his ribcage in a semi-hug. He lays his forehead on his back and waits for their breathing to slow.

“Woah, well, that was pretty fantastic,” Dean sighs as he reaches an arm down to grab a tissue from the box sitting next to the chair, wraps the used condom in it then hands the box back to Castiel. He winces as Castiel pulls out and he feels warm cum slide from his crack, “Guess next time we do this you should wear a raincoat as well.”

Castiel makes a tsking sound as he gently wipes Dean clean, “And here I thought you had everything all planned out.”

Dean snorts out a laugh as he bends to pull up his pants, “Sorry to disappoint, I’ll try harder next time.”

Castiel drops the ties of his scrub pants, leaving them to hang loose and low on his hip bones as he turns Dean by the shoulders and pulls him into a hug.

“Cas, buddy, I was only kidding.”

Castiel pulls away enough to look at Dean’s face. He runs the backs of his fingers along Dean’s jaw and smiles warmly at him, “I know, I just wanted to look at your face. Hi,” he says quietly as his blue eyes shine.

“Hi, Cas,” Dean returns the smile that reaches all the way to the corners of his eyes.

One leans towards the other, eyelids slip closed, tongues dart out to moisen parting lips as they both sigh, sharing a breath-

“Paging Dr. Novak, Dr. Novak you’re needed in Urgent Care.”

Castiel’s head drops to Dean chest on a groan and in unison they both cry out, “Gabriel!”

Castiel leaves Dean where he stands and picks up his lab coat, he pulls out his phone and looks at the screen. “Just as I figured, no messages. He’s just fucking with us. He’s just lucky he’s my best nurse on staff.”

“You should probably get back.”

“I should, but first I have some unfinished business.” He approaches Dean again, tying his pants as he walks. He takes his place in front of his husband and dives in for his kiss.

“Mmm, my favorite flavor, _Castiel_ ,” Dean tells him as they pull apart.

They reluctantly pull on clothes and Dean wraps the plug in a tissue and slips it into his jacket pocket. Right before opening the door, Dean pulls Castiel into another wet, hot kiss, “Just giving you an appetizer for when you come home to me.”

“And that’s _my_  favorite,” Castiel tells him as he pulls open the door.

They ride the elevator down, hands grasped tightly together. As they walk off Dean, tries to pull out but Castiel tightens his grip.

“Why Dean-o, I had no idea you were here!” Gabriel cries as they approach the triage desk. “Stopped by for some cafeteria food?”

“Nah, I could never be that desperate, Gabby.”

“Well, not everyone can serve food as good as yours, Dean.”

“I’ll see you later, Cas. Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to squeeze in me, uh I mean squeeze me in,” he says pointedly as he looks at his brother in law.

He doesn’t hold back his bark of laughter as Gabriel replies, without missing a beat, “My little brother here is always willing to juggle his schedule for the big cases.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Castiel says on an exaggerated sigh. “Dean I should be home by late afternoon tomorrow.” They share one more kiss before Dean turns to go.

“Good to see you, Gabe. We still on for the barbecue this weekend?”

“Is that giant hunk of a brother of yours going to be there?”

“Thats the plan.”

“Then obviously, that’s a yes.”

Dean shakes his head, he can’t help but admire the guy’s dedication, “See you then.”

“Love you, Cas. Stay safe.”

“Love you too, Dean, drive safe.”

Castiel watches Dean as he walks out the front door and sighs again, grateful for every moment, even if they are sometimes fleeting.


End file.
